The present invention pertains to acetabular reamers and more particularly to acetabular reamer cups.
Acetabular reamers are used by surgeons to prepare pelvis bones for insertion of artificial hip joints. An acetabular reamer is rotated to cut a cavity into the bone into which the socket portion of the artificial hip joint can be inserted. Dimensions and shape of the cavity cut are critical as the tolerances between the cavity and the socket portion of an artificial hip joint must be small to ensure proper function. This is especially true with the newly available "cementless" hip joints. Before, "cementless" hip joints, the socket portion of the joint was cemented into the cavity in the pelvis bone. In the "cementless" joint, the socket portion is frictionally fit into the cavity, placing new importance upon accurate cavity dimensions and tolerances.
In past methods of making acetabular reamer cups, holes in the cup were countersunk from the inside and then a part of the edge of the hole was pushed up and subsequently hand sharpened. This process is slow and very dependent on the skill of the individual workman sharpening the edges. The acetabular reamer cup produced by that method has edges sharpened to a double bevel and as a result, the edges stay sharp only a relatively short period of time.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing an acetabular reamer cup and to provide an improved cup produced by that method.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing an acetabular reamer cup which does not require the countersinking of holes and to provide an improved cup produced by that method which has more strength and improved cutting edges.
It is further highly desirable to provide a method for producing an improved acetabular reamer cup that does not require hand sharpening of edges and to provide an improved cup produced by that method which has more strength and improved cutting edges.
It is further highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing an acetabular reamer cup that is faster and more economical than past methods and to provide an improved cup produced by that method which has more strength and improved cutting edges.
It is yet also highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing an acetabular reamer cup that has single bevel cutting edges and to provide an improved cup produced by that method which has more strength and improved cutting edges.
It would finally be highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing an acetabular reamer cup and to provide an improved cup produced by that method which meet all of the above desired features.